Over the past decade, gynecological vaginal diseases have become common and frequently-occurring diseases seriously harming women's health. According to related statistics, currently 80% or more of the female adult population in the world are suffering from a gynecological vaginal disease. On average, a woman uses a gynecological medicament 5 times per year. And among many gynecological disorders affecting women's health, a vaginal disease caused by gynecological uncleanness is the female disease occurring most frequently. In daily life, although many women are aware of the importance of keeping the vagina clean and also able to wash the vulva or change an underwear frequently, they often use, due to being confined to the living environment and other factors, a washing machine to rinse clothes and then dry them, but seldom conduct disinfection or sunbathing for the clothes especially underwear. Such unclean underwear causes a vaginal infection disease, which also is the first major disease harming women's health.
A gynecological vaginal disease is a vaginal cell mucosal tissue injuring disease of women caused by exogenous viruses, pathogenic bacteria infection etc. Because women's vaginal epidermal tissue cells are a class of cells having secretion capability, they have many functions of secreting self-cleaning substances, secreting female hormones, secreting endocrine hormone, secreting immune components and secreting lubricating fluid etc. But in the past, during the treatment of such diseases, frequently because the medicaments used have a certain irritation and more frequently because medical preparations cannot be absorbed by vaginal mucosa cells, medicament residue is left, which causes secondary pollution to the vagina, resulting in attenuation or decrease in the secretion function of vaginal mucosa cells, leading to that women have prematurely phenomena of dryness and coarseness, decrease in the secretion function of vaginal cells, difficulties in sexual life and premature menopause and the like.
Currently, there are many medicaments used in the art for prevention and treatment of gynecological vaginal diseases. Especially, some Chinese and Western medicine formulations have also created an advantage of having quite unique efficacy in clinical practice. But because of the high incidence of gynecological vaginal diseases and because the pathological mechanism is relatively complex, the existing medical preparations do not fully meet clinical and market requirements in efficacy. Although some chemicals have anti-inflammatory and antibacterial effects, the problem of reducing irritation to the vaginal mucosa cells has not been taken into account. Thus, they have side effects, obviously irritating vaginal mucosal cells. Although some lotions and emulsions clean the vagina, the use for long-term will flush out a large number of secretions of the vaginal mucosal cells, which not only causes the phenomenon of gynecological dryness and coarseness, but also more easily causes the vagina to be infected by bacteria and viruses due to loss of protection effect of secretion from the mucous membranes. In addition, regarding the formulation of medicaments, today in domestic and overseas, in addition to lotions and emulsions, medicaments for treatment of gynecological vaginal diseases are mainly in form of tablets, hard gelatin capsules, and suppositories. The medicaments of these formulations contain relatively high content of impurities, which cause huge damage to secretory function of the vaginal mucosal cells. In summary, in this technical field, there would be a trend for gynecological vaginal administration in the future to develop a gynecological product, which can effectively protect, for reducing the use frequency of gynecological medicaments, the clean environment of vagina, which is also an important indicator of delaying the aging of vaginal cells.